Ser Alliser's Ghost
by f1gymnast
Summary: Ser Alliser comes face to face with a ghost.


**Hello. Just a quick one shot that came to me and wouldn't go away.**

 **Usual disclaimer's and if there are some glaring errors please let me know.**

 **Warning: A few instances of the f-word.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Ser Alliser Thorne was sitting on the cold, damp and hard floor of his cell, his hands in chains and anger in his heart. In the same cell, in the dungeon in Castle black were Othell Yarwick, Bowen Marsh and the boy, Olly.

Ser Alliser replayed the events that had led him here in his mind. The way they had killed Jon Snow and taken command of Castle Black and the Night's Watch, only for 'Dolores fucking Edd' to ruin everything.

Their plan had worked perfectly. Jon Snow had eagerly left his office when he had thought that there was news of his uncle, Benjen Stark. The Lord Commander had been vulnerable and they had made sure he died knowing who was responsible and why they had done so. Ser Alliser had never liked the bastard, which was no secret. The Starks had fought against the Targaryens and that was reason enough to hate Ned Stark's spawn. He had a begrudging respect for the boy when he saw his abilities with a sword, but that had not stopped him telling Lord Commander Mormont that Jon Snow could not be a ranger. He had been pleasantly surprised when Mormont had decided that Snow should be a steward, until he realised that Mormont wanted Jon Snow to lead one day.

Ser Alliser now knew that his mistake was not ridding himself of Jon Snow's allies at the same time as the man himself, but he couldn't have predicted that Edd would go to the Wildlings for support. He had thought it unlikely that the Wildings would try to avenge Jon Snow, after all they already had what they wanted, safety behind the Wall. Why Ser Davos was loyal to Jon Snow was still mystery and one not likely to be solved.

Ser Alliser sighed as his fight was lost. He had made a decision which he thought was right and now he would die for it. He gave a wry smile as he realised Jon Snow had died for the same. Ser Alliser never doubted that Jon Snow thought he was doing the right thing but the Lord Commander was a naive boy to think the Wildlings would keep to their word and help when the Army of the Dead arrived. They would surely flee and attack every Northern settlement they could, leaving the Night's Watch to fight alone.

Olly fidgeted in the corner while Bowen and Othell stared at the floor with resigned expressions, no doubt wishing they could take back their actions. Well, maybe not the boy.

Footsteps approached making the occupants of the cell look up. It seemed unlikely that they would be executed yet as someone would have to build a gallows as it was unlikely that there was anyone left who could swing a sword properly for beheadings. The thought of one of the half-wits left trying to behead him made Ser Alliser shiver. The key turned in the lock and the grim face of Edd Tollet was illuminated by the torch he carried as the door creaked open. The look of hatred and anger on Edd's face amused Ser Alliser somewhat. He may be about to die but he was never going to fear Edd.

Two brothers entered the cell and hauled Ser Alliser to his feet but the other prisoners were ignored entirely.

'Move,' Edd pushed him down the corridor with a harshness that made Ser Alliser stumble. The man's anger was truly amusing.

They left the dungeon and headed back into the main part of the castle and Ser Alliser suspected where they were going.

'Taking me to the Lord Commander's chamber so I can take my rightful place as Lord Commander?' Ser Alliser mocked as they kept walking. He looked at Edd expecting to see the man's ire glaring back but instead found a knowing smile that made him uneasy.

'You're half right,' Edd retorted with a smirk.

Ser Alliser continued to think as he was marched along the familiar halls. 'You think I'm afraid of a dead body?' he asked as he figured they were taking him to see Jon Snow's corpse. 'You should burn it. You don't want that one coming back.'

Ser Alliser's confusion increased when Edd didn't respond but rolled his lips in a manner that suggested he was trying not to laugh. What was wrong with the man?

As expected they arrived at the Lord Commander's chambers and Edd knocked on the door. A growl was heard beyond the door and Ser Alliser wondered if his fate was die at the jaws of the direwolf. A gruesome and painful death to be sure.

Edd pushed the door open and Ser Alliser was pushed inside with a roughness that made him stumble and nearly fall. He regained his balance and raised his eyes to see the white fur and red eyes of the direwolf staring back. The wolf bared its teeth and snapped its jaws making Ser Alliser stumble backwards slightly but the wolf did not move. In his peripheral vision Ser Alliser could see the red woman and Ser Davos but it was the next sound that struck fear into his heart like a knife being twisted.

'Ghost,' the voice said in that familiar Northern accent and immediately the direwolf ceased baring its teeth but its eyes did not leave Ser Alliser.

Ser Alliser slowly turned his head to look at the man in black sat behind the desk, still as a corpse. He blinked to make sure he knew what he was seeing and wondered how they had managed to arrange Jon Snow's body in such a fashion. But the voice? Jon Snow's dark brown eyes locked with Ser Alliser's with the former's staring back with hatred, pain and, strangely, pity.

Ser Alliser let out a gasp as Jon Snow turned his head slowly. The Lord Commander glanced down at the desk in front of him and Ser Alliser's eyes followed obediently. On the desk lay the remains of Jon Snow's clothes, covered in holes and blood from where he had been stabbed just hours previously.

Ser Alliser's head span as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Jon Snow was sitting at his desk...alive. The growl of the wolf made Ser Alliser's attention snap back to the room. He saw the smirk on the red woman's face and Ser Davos looked thoroughly chuffed with himself. The wildling, Tormund, laughed from the corner behind Ser Alliser and Edd had a knowing grin on his face. Jon Snow reached out to his wolf, who moved instantly to nuzzle his master's hand, while raising his other hand in dismissal. Edd and the other brothers instantly marched a dazed Ser Alliser from the room.

Once back in the cell Ser Alliser felt the questioning looks of the others who would die alongside him, most likely at the hands of Jon Snow.

'What happened?' Bowen Marsh asked.

'You're as white as a ghost,' Othell Yarwick added.

'I've just seen a ghost. Somehow the fucker's alive,' Ser Alliser felt his anger rising. 'Jon Snow's fucking alive!'

* * *

 **A/N: When Jon executes the men who killed him Ser Alliser didn't seem very shocked to see Jon and his speech seemed prepared, so I wondered whether he already knew. Hence, my idea. I hope it made sense. :)**


End file.
